The Legendary Shinobi
by HolyFred
Summary: Madara did not die in the valley of the end, he actually got a child with one Mia Namikaze. Madara s child actually became hokage and got a child himself, he sadly dies sealing the kyuubi inside his son and Madara Uchiha's grandson, Naruto Uzumaki.


**Chapter. 1: New love**

"Madara you can still come back to the village, there is still time!" – Yelled Hashirama Senju the Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure no sato. he was at the moment in a deathly battle with his best friend, rival and now enemy.

"It is to late Hashirama, i am already hated by the village and when news comes out that i have defected they will want my head. so come Hashirama show me what my rival can do!" – shouted Madara Uchiha Co. founder of Konohagakure together with Hashirama Shodai Hokage.

Madara and Hashirama were at the moment in a deathly battle between two of the shinobi worlds legends.

After countless of hours of fighting the had finally found a victor. the was with Madara stabbed in the chest and thrown into the sea. unknown to Hashirama, Madara had used at Uchiha Clan Kinjutsu, Izanagi, The caster of izanagi can revert to an initial state within a fight when he/she is hurt or injured. It removes the boundary between reality and illusion.

**xXx Years later - Unknown location xXx**

"Ughh" – Madara groaned as he has just awoken from his deep slumber. Madara tried to move but he could instantly feel a hand on his chest.

"woah woah big boy take it easy there." – Said an unknown woman voice.

Madara was instantly on guard and tried to grab her throat, but couldn't as he felt too much pain in his entire body. The Unknown female voice just looked at him bemused.

"Oi! Why would you try and strangle your sexy saviour?! You don't even know my name and you already try to kill me! Tch Typical men." – said the Female as glared daggers at Madara , which actually made him feel uncomfortable but he wouldn't admit that to anyone, because he was Madara Uchiha, the second strongest shinobi to ever live.

"Well Anyway my name is Mia Namikaze , May I know what your name is handsome." – Asked the know known Mia.

Madara just looked at her and when actually got a good look at her he could see how beautiful she actually was. her long golden blond hair, her tanned skin, the natural pink lips she had, her D-Cup Breast and her hourglass figure. "Uh… Mhmm."

Mia Just smirked at him "Take a picture it'll last longer." – said Mia To Madara in an amused voice.

"*cough *cough* My name is Madara Uchiha and where are we?" – Madara finally said after he got over her body.

"We are right now in The Land Of Rice Paddies. So you are Madara Uchiha I did wonder who you were when mama brought in you in here all those years ago." – Replied Mia.

"What do you mean "All those years ago"." – Demanded Madara, as he didn't feel any older than he did when he fought against his rival Hashirama.

"Oh that is because mama knew a jutsu where she could put someone in a frozen stasis where they didn't age or anything." – replied a smiling Mia. Madara just looked at her dumbfounded that her mother had such a jutsu in her arsenal.

"Do you know this jutsu my any means?" – asked a curious Madara. Madara really wanted to know that jutsu it was to good to be true that such at jutsu existed "_Wait that means i have been in this stasis for years._" thought Madara "Do you know how long I've been in this jutsu" – Asked Madara.

"No"

"Oh" – Said a disappointed Madara. He really wanted such an good jutsu in his arsenal.

"But i do know that we are on the verge on a second shinobi world war" – Said Mia a little saddened that people will die. Because you see Mia is Actually a pacifist so she isn't really that happy about war.

"Second Shinobi world war? When was the first?" – asked Madara being curious about the wars "_Maybe that prick Tobirama died_" Thought Madara and accidently smirked a little making Mia look at him little weirdly.

"Well the the first war happened about 20 years ago." – replied Mia like it was just everyday business.

The only reason Madara didn't full out scream was because of all the shinobi training though he couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock. after about 5 minutes or so when madara finally came over his shock. "Okay." – or so he thought as he couldn't really think at the moment.

"Well anyway just know i want you out of my house in at least a week understood?" – asked Mia while glaring dagger at Madara.

Madara just glared back. this went on for about five minutes before Madara just let out a defeated sigh and submitted to Mia "Crystal"

**xXx 5 years later xXx**

"AAHHHHHH!" – came the scream of one Mia Namikaze Uchiha. you see Madara didn't exactly leave her house they actually became a couple 1 day before Madara was supposed to be leaving. 2 years later they became married and now after 5 long years the are Mia is now giving birth to a little baby boy. "Madara the moment that little shit is out YOU. ARE. DEAD! you hear me!" – Yelled Mia At her Husband Madara who stood over in the corner of the to scared to come close to his wife at the moment.

after 20 minutes more Madara Uchiha and Mia Namikaze Uchiha's son had been born into the world "what should we name him honey" – asked a overjoyed Madara to his wife.

"Lets name him Minato Namikaze" – said a just a overjoyed Mia.

"I love it."

"glad you do." – Said Mia a little weak for Madara liking.

Mia-Chan… Hello... Mia-Chan! Doctors!" – roared Madara, and instantly 4 doctors rushed into the room and looked over Mia, and did some medical jutsus to see if she was dead or not.

"I am Sorry Madara-San, but Mia-San is gone." – the doctor said to a heartbroken Madara.

Madara just did something he thought he would never do. He broke down right in front of the doctors whilst holding his little baby boy. " Please Leave" – spoke Madara to the doctor to which the compiled instantly not wanting to anger Madara.

**xXx 2 Weeks later xXx**

Madara just stood outside the Konoha Orphanage With little Minato in his arms. Madara sat Minato outside in front of the Orphanage with a little card in his hands which had him on it "Minato Namikaze". Listen little Minato become strong and fulfill your dreams" was the last words madara spoke to his child.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"hello… oh wha- A child?! huh a card… hmm alright little Minato-Kun tomorrow we're gonna speak to Sandaime-Sama Alright" – said the Matron who picked up Minato.

Madara who was watching from afar was satisfied with what he was seeing. "Become a legend Minato-Kun" – and with that madara was gone.

**xXx End Of Chapter xXx**


End file.
